


denial (you're only fooling yourself)

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Closeted Character, Denial of Feelings, Desire, F/F, First Kiss, Pining, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Severa is only delaying the inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	denial (you're only fooling yourself)

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem: Awakening, Severa/Lucina - "You can't catch me gay thoughts!"

She's not the least bit attracted to Lucina. End of story.

First of all, she likes boys. She's straight. Maybe not so much some of their companions, but she's never, _ever_ liked girls that way. That's Cynthia's thing, which is fine and dandy but not for her.

Secondly, who _doesn't_ admire Lucina and find her pretty? She's the _princess,_ it's kind of her job. The only one who doesn't fawn over her is Inigo, and he's her _brother_. Once he stops being an idiot he'll have plenty of fans.

Third, Lucina's the daughter of a man her mother used to mope about before she got over it and married Daddy. Severa doesn't want to be her mother. Falling for _either_ of Chrom's kids would be a bad idea, but Lucina especially.

She's not attracted to Lucina, and anything that tries to convince her otherwise is stupid.

_But the fluid grace with which her body moves on the field, the waterfall of her hair down her back, her strong voice, clear blue eyes, her rare smiles..._

She only stays close to Lucina in battle to protect her, that's it. Just to make sure she doesn't make a martyr of herself in some grand sacrifice for their future or get hurt trying to pull someone else's butt out of the fire. What, staying close to her for the sake of it?

_So she can admire the way Lucina fights through enemy lines, the way she handles that sword, watch her hair blowing in the breeze, catch a whiff of her scent-_

"Stop it!"

If they weren't fighting a battle just now someone would think she was going crazy. That's how it always is when someone suddenly shouts like that, but there's an enemy at her back and she whirls around to cut them down. Her shoulder brushes Lucina's in the process, _she feels so warm, her muscles firm and sure and the swing of her sword-_

"Severa, _watch out!_ "

"Ah!" The enemy could have taken her head off, but the Falchion makes short work of them and Lucina's pulling her towards a fortress, Severa's heart racing as she feels the warmth of Lucina's hand through her glove.

_She feels safe with Lucina, most of all, that she's only reckless because she cares; she trusts Lucina with her very life and would give it up to save her in an instant._

But she's still not the least bit attracted to Lucina. End of story.

She only checks in on her after the battle to make sure she wasn't hurt unnecessarily for her sake. Thankfully it was just a few scratches, Lucina sporting a bandage over one on her cheek as she sheathes Falchion and takes off her cape.

She takes a deep breath and looks away, trying to hide her reddened cheeks.

"Hey...thanks. I mean, for earlier." Lucina turns around, her tiara's off and she looks more beautiful than ever- _ugh, can't you let up for a minute? Gawd!_ "And...sorry if I got distracted and made you have to save me."

"It happens to the best of us, Severa." Lucina smiles, _oh Gods, is she walking towards me? Stay cool, Severa-I mean, no, it's not like that! Stop being ridiculous!_ "I'm just glad you weren't hurt."

"Yeah, well...it's not like I'm made of glass or anything!"

"All of my friends are so important to me, but I've always felt especially close to you." Lucina's bare hand grasps hers and pulls her close, Severa's heart hammering in her chest.

"You...um, really?"

_Their faces only inches apart, warm breath against her lips, eyes looking into hers._

She's not attracted to Lucina. She's _not_ attracted to Lucina.

"Really."

Lucina kisses her, and Severa struggles to grasp what little remains of her denial.

She fails.


End file.
